Faraday's law is a law electromagnetic induction, in which due to a change of a magnetic flux which passes through a coil, caused by a movement of a magnet around the coil, a current is induced in the coil, is generally applied to operating of a generator, a motor, etc.
For example, a reciprocating engine generally induces reciprocation through combustion of fuel and converts the reciprocation into a rotary motion, thereby producing electricity based on an electromagnetic induction phenomenon generated through the rotary motion. Also, for example, an electromagnetic engine induces reciprocation using an electromagnetic force generated through a supply of external power such as a battery, not combustion of fuel, and converts the reciprocation into a rotary motion, thereby producing electricity based on the electromagnetic induction phenomenon generated through the rotary motion.
A poly-generation system denotes an energy system which generates a plurality of outputs from a single input such as a cogeneration system which outputs electricity and thermal energy for heating using fuel as an input.